


Pancakes

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's the birthday of Sam's and Castiel's twin children





	Pancakes

“ Wakey Wakey!” Two pairs of distinct voices are in Sam's room, soon there's movement on his bed and when he opens his eyes, he sees both of his children--

Bobby and Eileen hoping on the bed, completely bypassing their other father and jumping on Sam. Sam's knows just why they're here at only six in the morning. 

 

It's their eighth birthday. 

 

Eight years ago today Sam and Castiel gave up hunting, settled down in Lawrence and adopted two twin children that had been abandoned by both their mother and father. 

 

They had found them at only three weeks old left in an alleyway behind the law office that Sam worked in. , Just a  few days after finding them,  it didn't even take long for the paperwork to go through with an angel involved and soon enough they had everything set up, their children we're home and they started their family. 

 

He couldn't be more happy than he was now. 

 

“Why didn't you guys jump on your papa? Why me?” Sam asks. He pulls the twins into his arms, giving them each a kiss. 

 

“Because,” Eileen begins. Her eyes, surprisingly so much like Castiel's stared back at Sam with wonder. “Papa won't make us chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup on them if we ask nicely. You will, it's our birthday and you always give us what we want for it.” 

 

That much was true, they just didn't have to point it out to him. 

 

“Okay, but it's your eight birthday, it's a big number for you guys. I'm sure papa will give you anything. Go jump on him, wake him up.” 

 

Bobby does it first, wriggling out of Sam's arms and jumping on Castiel's back. “Papa!” He shouts, and Castiel moves, groaning under the weight of his son. 

 

“Ow! Okay, Bobby you're not a little kid anymore. My back can't take it sweetheart.” it's said with a laugh, Castiel would never try and get angry with his children, Sam was seen as more the strict parent when it came to anything that wasn't food. 

 

Bobby only laughs, jumping a bit more up and down on Castiel's back. 

 

“Daddy is going to make us pancakes for our birthday, are we still going to the beach and then to uncle Dean's for the party? He said that Aunt Lisa has a surprise for us.” 

 

Sam nods. “Yeah we're going to head there around noon. Uncle wanted to do something special for you guys and you both have to be on your best behavior for us so whatever gift that uncle Dean and Aunt Lisa got you guys you can get after the party. Is that a deal?” 

 

Both Eileen and Bobby nod. 

 

“Okay.” Castiel moves his son so he can sit up. “How about you guys go and wash up and meet us downstairs for breakfast? Let Daddy and I get ready to fix the both of you something special.”

 

The twins smile, jumping off the bed and rushing towards their bathroom. 

 

“Can you believe that we have two eight year olds now?” Castiel leans over the side of the bed, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's lips. “It's been so long since we've gotten them, I still can't believe that we have them.” 

 

“It was because of you, I don't know what you did to get it to go through so quickly but I'm glad that you did. I've never been more happy than I am now with you and those kids.” 

  
  



End file.
